An existing electronic tone generation system includes a keyboard connected to a scanning device. The scanning device detects when the different keys or combinations of keys are depressed at the keyboard. The scanning device sends information representing currently depressed keys on the keyboard to a microprocessor. The microprocessor accesses data stored within a memory and processes the information from the scanning device along with the data from memory, and sends output signals to a tone generator. The tone generator, in turn, generates tones in accordance with control signals received from the microprocessor.
One existing electronic tone generating system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,511. In that system, the microprocessor uses information stored in the memory to produce tone generator outputs that model the strike of a bell.
Although existing tone generating systems have been used in many applications that have been commercially successful, the systems are generally designed for use by a single player at a keyboard type input device. An electronic tone generating system is often a less costly alternative to traditional instruments, such as a pipe organ or the various instruments found in an orchestra. When there are many players, such electronic tone generating systems are of limited use.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an electronic tone generating system that may be used in situations where there are many players.